Maybe I will
by Kairi5
Summary: The calm has been for a whole year now, and Yuna is getting lonely. She decides to take a much needed holiday where a surprise awaits her. (One shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Final Fantasy X Game ...although I wish I owned it.  
  
Summary: The calm has been for a whole year now, and Yuna is getting lonely. She decides to take a holiday to swim in the waters of Macalania, where she finds an unbelievable surprise. One-shot.  
  
"Yuna ... you've been acting odd lately." Lulu remarked as she raised her only visible eyebrow. She looked into Yuna's eyes, that azure eye of green and the other blue. Lulu then stood and walked to her sister-like friend. She put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Maybe, you should take a vacation?" Lulu patted Yuna's shoulder and then returned her arm to its resting place beside her. Lulu smiled, something she didn't do often. Yuna knew how little her friend smiled and it seemed contagious. The first smile since... he left.  
  
Yuna looked at the ground, the white sand and the little pebbles that the tide rolled upon the shore. She then nodded affirming and looked back at Lulu.  
  
"Maybe ... I will." She didn't smile but did remember him. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. "Uncle Cid and Rikku should be arriving later. Do you think they would fly me there?" Yuna looked questioningly at Lulu. She only laughed lightheartedly, she knew Rikku would love any extra time she could spend with Yuna. Lulu sometimes wondered how the two could ever be related. She just shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure Uncle Cid and Rikku wouldn't mind in the least bit." She then turned around and walked off, the buckles on her dress clanking quietly as she departed. Yuna then turned as well, facing the setting sun. She clasped her hands together behind her back and rocked slightly on her heels. The light sea breeze removing the hair from her face, she closed her eyes. She thought of him, and smiled. She pulled her shoulders up and then let them back down, a bit more relaxed than before. She then opened her eyes slowly. The tinges of pink, purple, orange, red, and yellow had always mesmerized Yuna. The setting sun was such a beautiful sight on Besaid. She then slowly sat down, her weight on her right arm and her legs curled out to her other side. She watched the sun set.  
  
Yuna rose several minutes later, the sun now completely shielded by the ocean. Just as she turned to return to her house she heard the unmistakable rumble of the airship. She turned around abruptly and waved furiously up. She could tell Brother was driving, reckless and hurried. It landed not far from her and she ran to door. Rikku ran down to meet her and ran into a hug.  
  
"Yunie! I haven't seen you in a whole month! Oh I missed you!" Rikku said as she hugged her cousin tighter by the second. Then Yuna heard the raspy voice of her Uncle.  
  
"Rikku, don't squeeze her too tight, you might break her!" Uncle Cid said with a chuckle and then a pat to Yuna's shoulder. Next came Brother he looked at Yuna and went to hug her, arms outstretched. Instead of hugging her he put both his arms behind his head. Yuna often wondered if Brother had picked the habit up from Wakka. She shrugged it off and spoke to her Uncle.  
  
"Uncle Cid? Would you mind flying me to Macalania?" She added a small pout after the question. He just chuckled.  
  
"Sure sweetie, anything for my only niece... Do you want to go... right now?" Cid knew the trip on the airship would only take a few minutes, plus he just missed seeing Yuna.  
  
"Yes Uncle Cid, that is... if you don't mind." She smiled at him. He waved his hand back to the ship, telling her to 'hop on'. She ran up to him, kissed his cheek and then ran onto the ship.  
  
Several minutes later they arrived at the entrance to the Calm Lands. Uncle Cid didn't want his only niece to go all the way through the perilous Macalanian woods alone. So with a wave and a blown kiss she treaded off into the woods. It was a short walk to where she wanted to go. The lake ... the place where she received her first love's kiss. She remembered everything... even what their conversation had been about. She had been crying and he did all he knew to do to comfort her... He kissed her. That kiss made her forget how bad she was feeling.  
  
She found the way there with hardly an upward glance. She then lifted her sights to see the lake she remembered so vividly. Those little flecks in the bubbles that flew upward. It looked like an illusion, the magnificence of this place. The water surface seemed to glow and the flecks and the bubbles swirled around in the lake. She smiled remembering how good it had felt and the little difficulty she had holding her breath.  
  
Yuna stepped the lake's edge and looked straight at the giant tree. She began to walk forward, taking no heed that her clothes were still on. She didn't have to walk far until the ground took a deep decrease and she went under. Her hair was flowing about her face like a mermaid, and she felt weightless. It was all coming back so clearly. She could see his face before hers; she could feel his gloved hand push the hair from her face. She could fell her own hand cupping his cheek, and finally their lips connecting for that last time. She closed her eyes in remembrance. She then kicked her feet slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
In the distance she could swear she saw someone curled up into a ball floating. She narrowed her vision and was almost sure of it. Without a second thought she swam hurriedly toward it. She could see it more clearly now, shining blonde hair that seemed to flair out at the edges. Bluish-gray rubber pants and ... yellow shoes? She swam even faster towards it and upon getting close enough to touch it, the ball unfurled.  
  
It was... him. Yuna's mouth opened as she watched him stretch. She was floating several feet above him and she looked down on him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He put his hands high above his head and arched his back he then began to swim upwards. A face of shock replaced his sleepy grin. She was suspended there almost motionless; Yuna didn't hesitate to get down to him first. She swam to him and hugged him like she had never hugged someone before. She pressed her cheek against his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him far fiercer than Rikku had ever squeezed Yuna. She closed her eyes and struggled against happy tears. She knew it was him... After a moment or two, his gloved hands came down and encircled her waist. He rest his cheek against the top of her head. He nuzzled his face against her floating hair. She smiled and then moved back, but not letting go. For fear that he may fade away again. He smiled down at her, that genuine smile that he only allowed her to see. Those blue eyes finding reassurance in her own mismatched eyes.  
  
Just like old times he raised a hand and gently removed the hair from her face. She smiled down at him as they spun slowly in the water. The flecks in the upwards-floating bubbles were there to illuminate their faces. She then placed a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over it tenderly. He then pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and they spun slowly like they had a year ago. 


End file.
